Footsie
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: Just an innocent game of footsie, right? What's the harm in that? reader x Green


LCIH: This story is taken off of my profile from lunaescence (under the author name of **Ruby Spice**) and if you see it anywhere else, it has been plagerized. So please. Don't be a loser and copy someone's work. I hate that.

LCIH: Anyways, the sole idea of this comes from a comic panel I saw in the comic seciton of the paper the other day. So, yeah.

LCIH: I don't own Pokemon, clearly. Please enjoy~

* * *

It was an accident, really. A slip of your foot. You had just settled down into your seat, picking up the menu to examine the possible food choices, when underneath the table your wedge-clad heels brushed his calf. Lightly, teasingly.

Green had found some time in his busy schedule of overseeing the eighth Kanto gym, the Viridian Gym, and had taken you to the casual diner in Viridian. Back before he'd become a gym leader, he used to always go out of his way to meet you at the diner, where the two of you chatted over whipped vanilla milkshakes, coffee cups, and cheesecake slices. Just two childhood friends, catching up on how things were going and life in general.

Now, with you as Green's girlfriend, it was so much more than that. When he'd called you earlier that morning, asking if you could head to the diner around noon, you'd known he was declaring his undying love to you.

"Jeez, it's just a date," he said, sounding sheepish and embarrassed all at the same time over the receiver.

"A symbol of fiery passion!" you replied, squealing.

"Whatever."

Sitting across from him at the table near the windows, you had to admit that he looked positive scrumptious today. Had he always looked so _delicious_? You were seriously considering eating him instead of cheesecake. Dressed in a black T-shirt and worn jeans, the shirt emphasized his arms, solid and lightly corded with muscle, and his all-around amazing physique, while his jeans did nothing more than highlight his totally sexy ass.

"Try not to go overboard on the cheesecake this time," Green said, flicking his eyes up from the menu in his hands. "You know what happens if you do."

You observed his words for a moment as you got yourself settled and comfortable in your seat. Then you looked at him. "Is that supposed to be implying something?" you demanded, bringing your brows together in a glare.

"Only if you think so." He smirked.

"Just because you said that, I'm ordering two slices of cheesecake," you huffed, looking away mock-indignantly.

He didn't say anything and you assumed he had tuned you out of his focus, something he claimed to be a talent of his. So you decided to see what else you could order from the diner in anger and as you went to pick up the menu lying in front of you, you crossed your legs in that feminine habit that all women seemed to have and your heel brushed against something firm—his leg.

You didn't think he'd felt it, or if he had, you figured that being the No Nonsense person he was, he would ignore it. So you opened up the menu and went directly to the dessert section, where you proceeded to look at the various types of cheesecake you could order.

To your surprise, then, Green tapped the sole of his foot against yours.

You glanced up, looking to see if it was an apology but Green's eyes were still on the item in his hands and the only sign that you knew it wasn't just an accident was the small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"My, my," you said slowly, "I didn't know you were the type to play footsie, Green."

He met your gaze with an exaggerated show of innocence. "Whatever are you talking about?" he said, like he didn't have a clue, but that smirk broadened.

Just to see whether or not he'd continue, you swung your foot to his again, touching it and letting it linger for a moment longer than necessary before pulling away.

This, in turn, lead to a full footsie battle between you and the brunette. You kept to the light touches and then slipped one of your wedges off silently, so that you could use your bare foot to your advantage as you ran your toes up his calf and knee, and then back down again. He frowned in concentration, keeping his eyes glued to the menu as he toyed back with you, knocking his foot close and wrapping his ankles around yours.

It was childish fun and you were delighted that he was actually partaking in such a playful, flirty activity that you paid no attention to the other people around you, as they laughed and talked over platefuls of tasty food. Your hunger was long forgotten, cast aside. The waiter came once to take your orders but he noticed the little footsie battle and quietly left, giving you both some time to play slike the children you were/s.

So yes. It was all fun and games until someone got hurt, right?

Or until someone _almost _got hurt.

You found yourself in a pair of strong arms, with the chair lying on the floor from being shoved by a foot. He'd been sitting across from you but now he was behind you, holding you, having saved you from tumbling to the floor from the force of that kick.

"Wh-what?" you gasped, craning your neck to look at Green's face.

He ducked his head somewhat apologetically, although it was mostly triumph that was written on his face. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "When I play footsie, I play to win."

"But you…" Helplessly, you gestured to the fallen chair. The waiter had rushed to pick it up and was flitting around you, asking if you were okay, but you completely disregarded him, like he was nothing more than an irritating Beedrill. Green hadn't lightly tapped his foot to yours, he'd added force behind that last _loving_ touch and you were suddenly in awe of his hidden strength. Yet another one of his talents discovered…!

Green could only chuckle, and he helped you back down into your seat. "I'm sorry," he said again, bending down to plant a swift kiss on your cheek. "Here, I'll make it up to you. How about another slice of cheesecake?"

The joking tone in his voice was obvious and you were glaring at him again. "What's that supposed to mean?" you demanded.

"Nothing, (Name). Nothing at all~"


End file.
